His Princess
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Deuce reflects on his life with Cleo and focuses their future as their second child is born.


I own nothing (except my ocs)

 **His Princess**

Pacing back and forth of the hospital hallway, Deuce was anxious. Cleo had forbade him from entering her room, and he wasn't about to disobey her when she was in one of those moods, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take. There, inside the room, was his wife giving birth to their second child, and where was he? Stuck waiting out in the hall.

Sitting down in a chair, Deuce watched several monsters walk past him, none of them paying him any attention.

His snakes drooped as Deuce rest his head against his hand. It was hard to believe that he was going to be a father a second time around. He and Cleo had only been married for five years. When their son, Seth, had been born a year and a half ago, Deuce didn't think that life could get any better. After all he had married his Egyptian goddess, and they had a healthy, happy son. Another child seemed like it would bring more work, and he worried that Seth would feel neglected due to all the attention he and Cleo would be giving the new baby.

Of course it was too late to be having doubts now. The baby was already on its way. The gender of the baby was a mystery to him as Cleo's wrappings prevented there from being an accurate ultrasound, so it would be a surprise until the baby came out.

Deuce let out a sigh as he felt his eyelids get heavy behind his sunglasses.

"Mr. Gorgon?" Someone tapped his shoulder.

Deuce opened his eyes, and sat up with a start. In front of him was a young vampire dressed in scrubs. He assumed she was the doctor.

"Your wife is done giving birth. She should be in the room resting now, and there is someone who wants to meet you," the young doctor told him. Deuce sat there, processing it for a moment. Cleo had given birth, which meant the new baby had arrived. It still seemed so unreal to him.

Standing up Deuce followed the doctor to the room that his wife was resting in. Walking in Deuce saw Cleo lying in the hospital bed, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Deuce, come meet your daughter," Cleo said to him, looking up from the bundle in her arms.

As Deuce approached, Cleo carefully handed him the baby.

Holding the baby in his arms, the first thing that he noticed was she had no snakes on her head. Instead she had short black hair. Running his fingers through her hair, he could see more of Cleo in her then himself. It was only fair as Seth resembled him majorly.  
Looking at her, Deuce almost thought that she could pass for a normie baby, except for the few wrappings around her arms. He also noticed that she had a birthmark of a green snake wrapped around her right upper arm. It reminded him of his green scales on his upper arm.

The more he looked at his daughter, the more he could see a blend of Cleo and himself in her. Gently, he tickled her cheek with his finger. The baby stirred a bit before opening her eyes. A set of emerald eyes looked back at him. Deuce couldn't help, but smile. A daughter. His little princess.

"She's beautiful Cleo," he said looking at his wife, who was just lying there as she watched her husband meet their daughter.

"Isn't she?" Cleo was beaming with happiness. She could only imagine all the fun mother-daughter things she would be able to do once her daughter was older, like go shopping.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Deuce held onto his daughter as the couple gushed over the newborn. Talking over names for almost an hour, they decided to name her Hissary. Deuce liked the name as he thought it played well with her snake birthmark, and Cleo liked the name for its uniqueness.

After a while, Hissary began to get fussy, and Deuce assumed she needed a diaper change.  
"I'll change her babe," he told Cleo as he got up. Setting Hissary down on the changing table the hospital provided, he unwrapped her from the blanket, and could see she had more wrappings around her legs.

Hissary began kicking her legs as she became fussier. "Calm down Hissary, I'm changing your diaper," Deuce told her as he leaned down to take off her soiled diaper. However, Deuce got a little too close as Hissary kicked him in the face, knocking off his sunglasses.

"Deuce, the baby" Cleo cried, covering her eyes so that she didn't get stoned.

Deuce covered his eyes before reaching down to pick up his glasses. When they were safely back on he opened his eyes. He was afraid to look up, worried that he may have stoned his daughter, but when he heard soft baby noises he looked up. Hissary hadn't turned to stone. Deuce had no idea how this was possible, but he was thankful either way.

"Don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack" he told his daughter before proceeding to change her.

A week had gone by since bringing Hissary home from the hospital. Getting accustomed to the schedule of a newborn wasn't easy, but Cleo was slowly getting used to the early morning feedings and diaper changes. It was two in the morning as the alarm on her Icoffin went off. Once Hissary came home, Cleo had set alarms at least every two hours to feed or change the baby. Gently getting out of bed, not wanting to wake Deuce up, Cleo grabbed her robe and put on her slippers before making her way down the hall. Coming up to the nursery she walked in to a surprise. Fast asleep in the rocker was Deuce, with Hissary sound asleep on his chest. An empty bottle sat on the nightstand beside Deuce's sunglasses. Smiling a bit at the picturesque moment, Cleo grabbed the blanket hanging off the crib and covered the two with it before walking out.

Deuce opened his eyes a bit after Cleo left. Looking down at his sleeping princess, he smiled and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes once more.


End file.
